


Well It Could Have Been a Bear

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for 'The Losers - Cougar/Jensen - raccoon'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well It Could Have Been a Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by Cougar's Catnip at fic_promptly

Jensen stiffened beside Cougar. "What was that? Did you hear that? You heard that, right?"

Cougar didn’t bother to open his eyes. "Relax, go to sleep."

"What are you talking about, ‘ _relax_ ’?" Jensen hissed, propping himself up on one elbow and letting cold air rush into the sleeping bag. "There could be a bear out there at this very minute, just waiting to rip these tents apart and kill us."

Cougar sighed, shivered and turned over to face him. "If there is a bear, he’ll be more interested in the midnight barbecue three houses away."

"Ah," Jensen’s voice rose an octave, "that’s what he’ll want us to think. It’s a bear trap, set by bears for humans! We’re gonna die."

"Jacob," Cougar said very seriously. "How many times have we slept in the field? Have we ever had a bear try to kill us? People, yes, bears, no. Go to sleep."

He very deliberately closed his eyes and blew out a long breath. 

"Could have been a bear," Jensen grumbled, lying back down and squirming to get comfortable.

Cougar snaked an arm over Jake’s waist and squeezed. "If it was, I’d have defended you."

"Cougar Alvarez, ex-spec ops sniper, all around badass and bear wrestler extraordinaire," Jensen grinned. His hand crept down to Cougar’s thigh. "My hero."

Cougar was just wriggling into a better position to let Jake’s hand move a few inches higher when Hannah’s voice interrupted them.

"Uncle Jake! Tio Cougar! Be quiet, you’re ruining my slumber party!"

"Sorry," Jake called and smiled at Cougar. "We’ll be quiet now, promise."

Girlish giggles echoed across Jessica’s garden.

"Thanks for this," Jensen said, walking his fingers up the crease where Cougar’s thigh met his groin. "Jess hates camping, even in her own garden."

"No problem," Cougar replied. "But I know just how you can repay me..."

"I bet you do," Jake chuckled and snuggled close to kiss him.

****

In the middle of the New Hampshire night, a very un-bear-like raccoon shuffled off to find somewhere quieter to search for food.


End file.
